I think we are villains
by FleaBee
Summary: Mai, Shu and Emperor Pilaf contemplate if they are really villains. One-Shot


**I think we are villains**

Written for The Review Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge. Challenge Seven: The Not-So-Dark Side Challenge

* * *

"Are we really villains?" Mai asked. She was drinking a strawberry milkshake in a cafe instead of a beer at a local bar since they'd accidently wished themselves into children with the Dragon Balls and no-one was going to serve alcohol to people who appeared as minors.

"Of course we are Mai." Emperor Pilaf replied. "We want to take over the world that makes us villains."

"I don't know boss." Shu replied, agreeing with Mai. "That is our overall goal, but we don't exactly do anything else that is really evil, like other criminal organisations."

"Because of our lack of villainous plots, the rest of the organisation left us years ago. It's only us three now. Has been for years, we cannot even recruit more people despite trying. How are three people going to rule the whole world even if we do manage to somehow take over?" Mai asked her boss.

"Yeah, what Mai said. Our biggest rival, the one who stands between us ruling the world didn't even recognise us. They were kind to us and invited us to that birthday party." Shu continued.

"Well that just means that we have to do something really evil to make up for it." Pilaf replied to his two henchmen and closest friends.

"Are you kids done, do you want anything else?" One of the waitresses asked.

"No thankyou ma'am." Shu replied.

"It was really nice meal." Mai agreed.

"We'll be leaving now. But thank you." Pilaf said to the woman.

The three got up and left the cafe, Shu leaving a small tip. The waitress smiled and waved as they left.

They gathered in the local park, sitting in the fort. The other children leaving them alone.

"We're losing our touch." Pilaf ranted. "What type of criminal organisation pay's for their food and are kind to the waitress staff. We even left a tip!"

"I don't think we had much to lose sir." Mai told him. "We were never that good at the criminal thing anyway."

Shu was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, whenever we steal something we leave a note telling them that we would bring said item back or leave money to pay for the item. If something happens that we can't bring it back, then we send them money."

"And we nearly caused the success of the world being concurred, but it wasn't by us. It was by King Piccolo who we released." Mai told him.

"Okay, we're really bad at concurring the world, opening it up for other villains instead." Pilaf admitted. "But we are still villains. Aren't we?"

"Maybe we need to give up on the concurring the world thing boss." Shu suggested. "I mean we've been trying for a really long time now. Goku is now a grandfather; he was only a little kid when we started out. Go for something smaller."

"Think of it this way sir, do you really want to spend all that time trying to stop other people concurring the world if we do succeed?" Mai pointed out.

"But we've been trying to concur the world for years. It will be sad to stop. I can't think of anything that we would do instead."

"Maybe start with something small, like rebuilding your Kingdom?" Mai suggested.

"That's a great idea Mai!" I will rebuild my Kingdom. "Once my Kingdom has been rebuilt I will re-evaluate my plans."

"How about finding the Dagon Balls to wish us back into adults?" Shu suggested. "I wanted to be younger, but not this young?"

"Do you think if we asked nicely that Bulma would let us use the Dragon Balls?" Pilaf asked his two henchmen friends.

"What harm can asking do?" Mai pointed out. "If she say's no we are stuck like this until we grow up. If she says yes, we get to be in our mid twenties again."

"Why mid twenties?"

"My voice was still scratch and high when I was in my early twenties."

"I had really bad acne that only cleared up in my early twenties. I don't want to have acne again." Mai told them.

"Okay, mid twenties it is." Pilaf agreed. "What are you going to do with that little boyfriend of yours, Mai? Won't Bulma be mad?"

Mai gulped. "He's not really my boyfriend. Now let's go and hope his mother doesn't kill me. Age ourselves first and then work on the Kingdom."

DBZ

They had gathered up the courage and Bulma had agreed to meet them. "Are you kids here to play with Trunks? I'm afraid he's no here at the moment. He's out with his father."

Mai sighed in relief; she really did not want to see Trunks.

"No, you see. We're the Pilaf gang." Emperor Pilaf told her. "We want to borrow to the Dragon Balls and wish ourselves older."

"Mid twenties to be precise." Shu told Bulma.

"We used the Dragon Balls to wish ourselves younger, but weren't specific and the Dragon turned us into children. I do not want to go through puberty for a second time." Mai explained.

Bulma laughed. "I don't know how I didn't see that before. Sure I'll help, as long as you guys promises not to take over the world again."

"We've decided that we no longer want to rule the world." Pilaf told Bulma honestly. "To much effort to stay in charge from other people that want to conquer the world."

"We are going to rebuild Emperor Pilaf's Kingdom. And after that we haven't decided what we want to do." Shu told Bulma.

"But we won't promise that we won't be villains anymore. We've been villains for our whole life; we just won't conquer the world." Mai told her.

"Or mess with you guys." Shu added on.

Pilaf and Mai nodding in agreement with Shu.

DBZ

They we're themselves again. Bulma had wished them all back to their mid twenties. They didn't even have to wait since she already had the Dragon Balls. They stood in the ruins of Mushroom Kingdom, a place they hadn't returned to since Goku had turned into a giant monkey ape thingy and destroyed everything.

"Looks like we don't have to think of another goal anytime soon boss. We have a lot of work to rebuild your kingdom." Shu said.

"You two get to work, my Kingdom won't rebuild itself." Pilaf ordered them.

"Yes boss." Mai and Shu told him.

All three happy to no longer children and working towards a goal that they could actually succeed in. Then they could work out what type of villains they wanted to be.


End file.
